Nuestros Deseos
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: INCONCLUSO Mu pidio algo muy interesante... ¿se le cumplirá? iInfo dentro del fic.
1. Prólogo

**Nuestros Deseos**

**Notas de la Autora:**

La li oh! Pues esta es mi primer historia que subo en esta sección…este fic no va a ser cómico pero aun así habrá una que otra cosa sin sentido XDD (conste que adverti)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai (quizá más adelante, yaoi –lemon-)

* * *

**Inicio -**

Aquellos eran día de paz y tranquilidad para la humanidad. Los caballeros de Atena ya no tenían por que pelear.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el cielo, este se matizó en tonalidades naranjas, rosas e inclusive azules… todo perfectamente combinado con algunas estrellas que comenzaban a hacer su aparición en aquella infinidad. Las pocas nubes que había adornaban el firmamento de una manera tan sutil… todo se veía tan sublime…

Un joven de cabellos lilas observaba el cielo, sentado en el piso de mármol blanco. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas. Sus verdes profundidades no perdían detalle de aquél bello espectáculo…

- Que hermoso es… - suspiró.

Pero, como si ese comentario fuese malo… el joven sollozó en silencio, sin dejar de ver aquel profundo cielo…

- Me siento tan solo…- susurró al aire.

- No llores… - un tenue murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡Que! – pregunto sobresaltado.

- No llores… no estas solo…

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto asustado.

Entonces oyó una pequeña risita, en eso apareció una joven de unos 16 años –o eso creía-, cabello café y unos bellos ojos del mismo color…

- Hola Mu –saludo la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntarle.

- Vengo a ayudarte - dijo, restándole importancia a la pregunta.- No quieres estar solo, y yo no quiero que estés triste. Entonces…

- ¿Entonces? –repitió Mu.

- Entonces te cumpliré 5 deseos… – dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Vio como se levanto de donde estaba y sacudía el polvo de los pantalones.

- Un momento… ¿eres algo así como un hada que va con las personas cumpliendo deseos?- pregunto mientras movía las manos dándole más movimiento a sus palabras. También se levanto del piso.

- Nop – puso sus manos en la cintura y con un tono triunfal dijo – Soy la autora

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de Mu.

La autora (o sea, yo nn) se acercó a Mu y rodeo su cuello con su brazo derecho.

- Mu, tu me caes muy bien ¿sabes?– dijo con voz de mafiosa – entonces vamos a hacer un trato – froto su pulgar y su dedo índice mientras hablaba – yo te concedo cinco deseos… uno por día ¿bien? Bien. Entonces¿hay trato? – y extendió su mano.

El pelilila dudo un poco, pero aceptó después de todo, y estrechó la mano de la chica.

- Mu, no te arrepentirás – aún hablaba como mafiosa – ahora dejo todo en mis manos… - se separó del joven.

- No estoy seguro…

- No te preocupes – dijo ya con su voz normal - no hay nada de malo, puedes pedir lo que quieras… esta es sólo una pequeña ayuda, además el sindicato esta exigiendo que hagamos servicio comunitario… y bueno, no me quedo más que de hacerle de madrina uu por lo mismo, no puedo pedir nada a cambio…

- …

-Pero no te preocupes… te ayudaré con todo lo que tenga a mi alcance… - y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Mu le regreso el gesto.

Ambos voltearon al cielo al mismo tiempo.

Ya todo estaba completamente a oscuras, el cielo completamente tapizado de estrellas por donde miraras. En eso, una estrella fugaz pasó ante ellos.

- ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo, Mu? – pregunto en un susurro.

El apuesto joven se puso a pensar en que decirle... después de unos minutos, supo que quería…

La chica sonrió al saber que quería. Y al instante desapareció con la brisa de viento que voló los cabellos del caballero dorado.

- … pero no creo que… - cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo – Vaya… ya se fue...- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

¡La Li Oh otra vez XD! Aquí termina el primer capitulo, aunque esto vendría siendo como un prologo, creo. Así que el que sigue vendría siendo el primer capitulo y así sucesivamente… 

Espero que les haya gustado este fic nn Dejen reviews por favor, o sino no continuaré el fic uu (gomen nasai a todos los que si dejen)

Nos vemos a la próxima.

Besos… sayo…


	2. Día Uno

**Nuestros Deseos**

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Woow! No pensé estar de regreso XD Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, me siento renacer XDD (me acorde de una canción D: Ya lo ves, nada terminó… es sólo el renacer de viejas ilusioooooneeeeees… ¿la conocen? Es de War Cry. A mi me gusta mucho, a pesar de que no es una canción en si, ya que dura muy poquito T-T) Y pues¡aquí estoy!

**Agradecimientos: **A los que leyeron este fic (a pesar de que no hayan dejado review ¬¬) y a los que si dejaron: Yuki-ona, Kirara, Rayka Youko Karuma ySuki. Gracias nn

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene shonen ai (quizá más adelante llegue a yaoi –lemon-)

* * *

**Día Uno – **

Esa noche, por extraño que parezca, había dormido tranquilamente, a diferencia de los días anteriores… pero una persistente pregunta danzaba insistentemente por su cabeza… ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama? No recordaba absolutamente nada… su mente estaba en blanco…

Cuando por fin estuvo despierto, se incorporó en su cama hasta estar sentado… su mirada estaba perdida en la blancura de las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez… acerco sus manos a su cabello y se deshizo la trenza que tenía hecha… para dejar caer aquellos hermosos hilos lilas por su espalda. Algunos le cubrían, traviesos, parte de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó?- se pregunto, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, apartando los mechones lilas de su rostro, pero tan pronto como los apartó, se regresaron a donde estaban. Maldijo para sus adentros…

Se levanto de la cama, dejando su desnudez al aire, se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño… cuando se adentró a este, lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue la imagen de unas tijeras negras brillando por la luz matinal que se colaba por la pequeña ventana…

Sus ojos observaron fijamente aquella imagen, en ningún momento perdieron el contacto, menos cuando las tomo con decisión… con su mano libre, capturo sus cabellos y se los acomodó sobre su hombro –como si fuera a peinarlo-… pero en lugar de eso, los cortó…

Sus cabellos lilas…

Aquellos cabellos cayeron al suelo conforme los cortaba… dejó las tijeras en el lavabo, elevó su rostro y se vio al espejo…

El día era cálido, a pesar de estar próximos al invierno, el Santuario resplandecía ante los dorados rayos del sol, pero… de repente, unas nubes negras comenzaron a invadir el cielo, ocultando al Sol tras ellas… había algo… algo extraño en aquellas nubes… pero…

- ¿Por qué no llega Mu?

- No ha de tardar, Patriaca….- le respondió Saga, sorprendido. El carnero nunca acostumbraba a llegar tarde, especialmente cuando el Patriaca los citaba para decirles algo de importancia…

En eso, sintieron su cosmos acercándose.

- Más vale tarde que nunca – dijo Milo con un marcado sarcasmo.

Todos voltearon hacía la entrada, y vieron la estilizada figura de Mu cruzarla a paso lento, por las sombras, hasta que…

Varias bocas se abrieron en una O perfecta… Mu les vio con cierta diversión, ya sabía porque estaban así… ahora su cabello no le llegaba más arriba de los hombros, el cual traía sujeto en una coleta, con sus mechas de siempre…

- Mu¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto Afrodita, impresionado.

- Cortarme el cabello – dijo, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza. - ¿Tan mal me veo?- pregunto, sonrojado. Estaba un poco arrepentido por lo que hizo.

Nadie contesto. Afrodita sólo lanzó un chillido de emoción, se acercó más a él y comenzó a hablar - ¡Te ves genial! Ese corte te queda excelente… ¡ah, Mu! A ver cuando me dejas arreglarte, quedarías increíble y… - todos los santos lo vieron con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas.

- Ejem… - carraspeó el patriaca. Afrodita se disculpó, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa.

- Maestro¿Qué nos quería decir?- le pregunto Mu.

- ¡Ah, si! Con tanto alboroto se me había olvido… - se disculpó. Se quedó un momento pensativo, recordando lo que iba a decirles, hasta que por fin hablo:- Como es bien sabido, sólo hay un aprendiz para caballero dorado...

- ¿Que pasa con eso, Patriaca?- pregunto Dokho.

En lugar de responder a la pregunta, Shion sonrió pícaramente, cosa que asusto a Mu, ya que sabía de antemano que cuando su maestro sonreía así, era porque algo tramaba…

- He decidido que… - coloco una mano en su mentón y observo a los caballeros, uno por uno, provocando que a cada uno se le enchinara la piel al sentir su mirada – Shura de Capricornio…

- - Me lleva la…

- Shura, ni se te ocurra terminar la frase – dijo Shion, leyéndole el pensamiento. – ¿No ves que también hay niños leyendo esto?

- Oo ¿eh?

**((Aliss:** Perdón por el comentario surrealista de Shion XD… es que mi onee- chan (que tiene 12 años) esta leyendo esto y pues… ese Shura ¬¬ me quiere pervertir a mi onee-chan

**Shura:** ¿Qué? Si yo no dije nada malo

**Aliss:** Si, aja… y yo soy Shakira ¬¬

**Shura:** Pues no te pareces OO

_(Insertar sonido de algo hueco siendo golpeado por algo grande y pesado)_

Se puede ver a un Shura, noqueado, golpeado y maltratado en el suelo, con un par de espirales en lugar de ojos, y un enorme chichón en la cabeza. A lado se puede ver a una victoriosa, triunfante y feliz Aliss, recargada sobre el agarre del mazo, mientras que su pobre y sumiso hermano esta picoteando con un palito a Shura.

**Caín** (mi onee-chan nn) Creo que mataste a onee-san _(pequeña explicación para salir de paso XD: a Shura lo puse como mi hermano mayor en otro fic mío… parece que se tomo demasiadas libertades con eso ¬¬)_

**Aliss:** Bien se lo merece XD Ejem… continuemos con el fic nn Disculpen las molestias.))

Después de que Shura se recupero, Shion continuó hablando.

- Bueno, como decía, él y… - hizo una "pequeña" pausa dramática -… Afrodita… - esté no reacciona - … son los "afortunados" en tener bajo su tutela a un par de aprendices para las armaduras de oro de sus respectivas constelaciones...

Cabe de sobre decir que todos los caballeros estaban atónitos al escuchar lo último.

- A-a-a… - parecía que Afrodita estaba recordando las vocales.

- Déjame te ayudo – se ofreció Death Mask. Este le dio un "pequeño" golpe en la espalda, causando que casi se dé de bruces contra el piso.

- ¡BRUTO¡Ten más cuidado!

- Ejem…- volvió a carraspear Shion - ¿Puedo seguir?

Afrodita sólo asintió, apenado.

- Déjenme presentarles a sus nuevos aprendices – se quito su máscara, dejando mostrar su sonrisa, al tiempo que se paraba. – Pueden pasar…

De pronto, se oyeron un par de pasos… todos voltearon a ver, para encontrarse con dos chicos, al parecer de diferentes edades por las estaturas…

- Afrodita, te presento a tu nuevo aprendiz: Jon Paul – el menor de los dos se acerca donde ellos, y se coloca frente a su nuevo maestro - es francés y nació bajo el signo de piscis.

Afrodita se le quedó viendo un momento, le observo a detalle. Aquél chico, de al parecer ¿8 años? Ciertamente era muy **lindo** (y lo remarco), de cabello azul –como el de Camus – corto y unos hermosos ojos verdes – al estilo Death Mask-. De tierno aspecto que reflejaba cierta vulnerabilidad.

- Gusto en conocerlo, maestro – saludo el chiquillo, mientras se inclinaba en señal de respecto.

- ¡KYA¡Pero que niño tan mono! – chilló el Santo de piscis, mientras que lo abrazaba. El pobre chico sólo atino a sonrojarse.

- - ¿Por qué no me sorprende su reacción?- pregunto Milo, inclinándose levemente hacía Kannon, quién sólo se aguanto la risa mientras asentía.

- Mira, hielito… otro francés - le dijo, burlonamente Death Mask.

Camus ignoro el comentario de manera olímpica.

- Y Shura… - habló de nuevo el patriaca, haciendo reaccionar a los santos - … tú aprendiz, es también español, nacido bajo el signo de Capricornio: Kei… ¿Kei?... ¿Dónde demonios se metió Kei¡Demonios! – se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano - ¡Ya se volvió a perder!

- ¿Eh? – pregunto Shura, alucinado.

- ¡Que alguien lo encuentre!

(5 minutos después…)

- ¡Ya lo encontramos, Patriaca!- llego un guardia, escoltando a un chico de unos 10 años, al parecer, de cabellos cafés oscuros rebeldes y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello….

- ¡Chico¡Donde rayos te metes!- pregunto, Shion, molesto.

- ¿Quién es Ud. Anciano?- pregunto el muchacho, inocentemente.

Ante el comentario, todos los caballeros se doblaron de la risa, unos más recatados (como Mu, Camus y Shaka) intentaban ocultar su risa tras la palma de su mano. Otros ni en cuenta (Afrodita seguía abrazando al chico) y otros soltaron la carcajada (Death Mask, Kannon, Milo y Dokho). Shion se enfureció inmediatamente.

- ¡A quien le dices anciano, mocoso!

- ¿A Ud?- y lo señalo.

Al patriaca, literalmente, le sale humo de las orejas ante el atrevimiento del muchacho.

- ¡Oh, vamos Shion! Es solo un niño – intento calmarlo Dokho, mientras se le acercaba.

- ¿Y este otro anciano, quién es?- volvió a preguntar el niño.

Esta vez, Dohko fue al que le salió humo de las orejas, y Shion lanzó la carcajada.

- ¡NIÑO¡Como me dices viejo¡No ves lo joven que estoy!- y se señala - ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

Shion se le quedo viendo, casi como diciéndole: "Que estúpida pregunta"

Nadie se reprimió las risas, todo el lugar se lleno de risas y carcajadas…

Y entre discusiones sin sentido, el desayuno, discusiones sin sentido, la comida, y discusiones sin sentido XD, les llegó la noche… todos se separaron a sus respectivos templos.

Mu iba bajando las escaleras lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese sin duda alguna, había sido el mejor día de todos…

Apenas estaba llegando al templo de sagitario, cuando siente que alguien apoya una mano en su hombro. Una calidez, al igual que un cosmos igual de cálido y acogedor lo envolvió. Se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con una mirada verde, que lo miraba dulcemente.

- Hola Saga – saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola – respondió Saga al saludo.

El tibetano continúo su camino, Saga a su lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra:- ¿Qué te parecieron los nuevos aprendices?- dijo el primero, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado de repente.

- Un poco extraños – dijo, mientras encarnaba una ceja – Tendremos a dos Afroditas dentro de unos días.- Mu se rió ante el comentario.

En toda la bajada, estuvieron charlando animadamente acerca de los recién llegados, de entrenamientos, hasta que llegaron al templo de Géminis.

- Bueno… hasta mañana – se despidió Mu, mientras volvía a su camino.

Saga estaba indeciso. Cuando el pelililaya estaba unos escalones abajo,de pronto, Saga le llamo por fin...

- ¿Si?

- Me gusto tu corte de cabello – dijo, sonrojado, mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Te ves bien

- ¿Eh? Pues… gracias… ante aquellas palabras, Mu se sonrojo notablemente, parecía tomate. – Nos… nos vemos mañana Saga…

- Si… hasta mañana…

Cuando Saga se adentro en su templo, Mu se apresuro a llegar al suyo…

_- te ves bien_

Aquellas daban vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza… cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba tirado en su cama boca abajo, abrazando una almohada, la cual intento vanamente reprimir un suspiro, que sonaba a: Saga.

- ¿Te gusto tu deseo? – oyó una voz a su lado.

- ¿Mi deseo?- pregunto, al tiempo que se volteaba, para ver a quién le hablaba.

- Yes – respondió – Yo, como tu madrina… ¿o será autora Oo?... bueno, lo que sea mágica, te cumplí tu primer deseo… - sacó una agenda electrónica, hizo y deshizo quien sabe que cosas, y después que estuvo satisfecha, se lo mostró a Mu.

Ahí venía anotado el deseo de Mu: "Que pase algo nuevo en el Santuario"

- Al principio pensé que pedirías a un chico súper buenísimo, así como Saga, pidiéndote matrimonio de rodillas, con todo y el ramo de flores y el anillo… ¡y mira! Me equivoque

Mu la miró feo, pero estaba sonrojado, por que uso a Saga de ejemplo…

- Es hora que me pidas el siguiente… -avisó la chica mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. – Piénsalo bien…

El pelilila se quedó un momento meditando que pedir…

- Quiero que alguien me ame – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la castaña, la mirada del joven reflejaba tristeza, desesperación y esperanza…

- Mu¿sabes que ese deseo es un poco… como decirlo… peligroso? Puede que no te guste lo que pase…

- No importa… me arriesgare… te prometo que no me arrepentiré…

- Bien… - la chica no se veía muy contenta que digamos, pero no podía hacer lo que ella quisiese, tenía que cumplir el deseo que se le estaba pidiendo - sólo una cosa más… ese deseo vale por dos… así que te quedan otros dos deseos más… ¿entendido? – Mu asintió. La joven sonrió con cariño, mientras que se levantaba de la cama – Duerme Mu, mañana será un día largo…

- Pero… - iba a decir más, pero cayó inmediatamente rendido en la cama.

- Descansa… que mañana vas a necesitar de todas tus fuerzas…– dio un profundo suspiro, mientras lo arropaba - … espero que no te vayas arrepentir al final – le quito unos mechones de cabello del rostro, antes de desaparecer en la brisa.

* * *

La Li oh¡Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo!

Es un poco loco XDD, perdón por eso… bueno…

Ojala que les haya gustado, dejenme su review con sus quejas, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran nn

Perdón por el cambio tan drastico en la historia, primero comenzando con mucha seriedad y después... bueno uu... este, quiza tardo en subir el próximo cap, hasí que no se desesperen (y sueño T.T)

Besos... sayo...

Aliss.chan


	3. Día Dos

**Nuestros Deseos**

**Notas de la Autora: **

KYAAA! ¡Estoy de vuelta non! Estoy feliz. Al principio pensé que no les gustaría mi fic, pero aún así, quise arriesgarme, ¿saben? Duele mucho cuando nadie toma en cuenta lo que haces (un fic, en este caso): el que nadie lo lea, o lo haga, guardándose –por muy buena, o muy mala que sea- su opinión… cuando estamos de autores, tenemos miedo a la negación, al rechazo de una historia nuestra ya que es un esfuerzo por parte de uno el estar echándole ganas para agradar al lector… yo ya he sufrido eso, pero, aún así me gusta escribir nn y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me canse. Gracias. Ahora, prosigamos al capitulo nn

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a Raíka y a su hermano Kuruma por leer mi fic (me temo que les dejaré en suspensa, acerca de la pareja ññ) y a Candy Argel (estoy feliz de saber que tengo una fan nn) Espero que disfruten el capitulo, el cual se los dedico.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya, no son míos, si no que son de Kurumada-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Este fic puede contener shonen ai en algunas de sus partes (más adelante puede llegar a lemon)

Día Dos –

Eran las cinco de la mañana al parecer, ya que le cielo estaba aún oscuro pero, al ver al horizonte, se podía apreciar varias tonalidades que oscilaban entre el azul y el naranja… el sol aún no se mostraba en su totalidad en el cielo, mientras que los grillos cantaban armónicamente, como pidiéndole aparecer…

Pero en el templo de piscis había movimiento… dos personas estaban en el aromático jardín de rosas que el guardián cuidaba recelosamente.

- Bien, la rosa se toma así, no así…

Su aprendiz le imitó, perfectamente.

-Muy bien. Y si quieres verte con más estilo, te colocas la rosa en los labios – se la pone, para después quitársela – pero debes tener cuidado con las espinas…

El peliazul se coloco la rosa como se lo había mostrado su maestro Afrodita, ¡quería tanto impresionarlo, pero apenas cerrar los labios, una mueca de dolor se mostró en sus facciones, de un solo movimiento se quito la rosa y la tiró al suelo… en sus espinas se podía ver pequeñas gotas de sangre… de verdad quería impresionarlo…

- Te dije que debías tener cuidado con las espinas – dijo el caballero, mientras se acercaba al niño. Se arrodillo frente a él, para después sacar un pañuelo blanco y limpiarle la sangre – Por suerte sólo ha sido un pinchazo, nada grave – le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Perdón maestro – el pobre estaba tan apenado por ser un inútil, que sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

- No, no – dijo mientras movía su dedo índice frente al rostro del chiquillo – Nada de llorar… ¿entiendes?

Paul asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Afrodita también sonrió. ¿Cómo no tenerle cariño a ese niño?

- Buenos días Afrodita. ¿Entrenado tan temprano? – saludó Mu, que pasaba por ahí –

- Hola Mu, si, tengo que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a este niño, - dijo mientras se paraba y se sacudía la tierra.

- Buenos días, señor Mu – saludo el aprendiz, con una pequeña inclinación.

- Buenos días – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano, Mu? Pensé que estarías con tu aprendiz – pregunto, con curiosidad.

- Precisamente iba por Kiki, en este mismo instante… como están de visita Seiya, Shiryu y los demás, pues quiso quedarse con ellos – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Te alegras de que Kiki este con los niños de bronce?- pregunto el santo de la ultima casa, mientras reía.

Mu también se rió. El aprendiz de piscis no entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese tal Kiki del que hablaban?

- Bueno, les dejo… no vaya a interrumpir los entrenamientos…

- Bien. Adiós Mu… - le despidió piscis.

El pelilila continuó subiendo las escaleras, repasando en su cabeza las palabras de la extraña chica castaña…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya tan rápido y te estas arrepintiendo de tu deseo?- oyó que preguntaban a sus espaldas.- ¡Que cobarde! Ni siquiera sabes que pasara

Se volvió de golpe y observo a la chica, de pie, justo atrás de él, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba puesta un vestido algo parecido a una toga pero menos reveladora, sandalias con correas y el cabello sujeto en una coleta. Parecía toda una griega.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba.- Pensé que sólo venías en las noches cuando todos dormían…

- ¡¡Ahh! Lo que pasa es que quise venir a conocer a tus pretendientes ¿eh?- le guiño un ojo - ¿Puedo estar contigo por mientras?– pregunto mientras se posaba a lado de él – Juro que no me verán…

- ¿Cómo no podrán verte, si estas aquí materializada?- su voz tenía un claro tonito de duda. Aunque, claro, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

- Sólo tú podrás verme… seré discreta…

- Mmnnn… - dudo un momento.

- ¡Oh, vamos Mu! No seas malo – le puso ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Una gotita resbalo por su cabello – Esta bien, esta bien…

- Sankyu, Mu, eres un Dios…

Comenzaron a caminar uno a lado de otro.

En ese mismo momento, dos personas se despertaban de su profundo sueño… que extrañamente estaba ligado a una misma persona… en específico, a un mismo santo de Aries…

- ¿Por qué?- se preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello – Pero aún así…. – en su rostro se asomo un pequeño rubor…

Mientras, con la otra persona…

- ¡Ay, Mu!- suspiro, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

Esa noche había tenido un sueño muy… especial (por no decir excitante) con el hermoso caballero de Aries… con anhelo, giro su rostro hacía la superficie de la cama y con la mano, paso sobre ella, exhalando un suspiro que tenia guardado desde el día anterior y desde hace mucho tiempo ya…

Entonces recordó aquél sueño, en el que Mu estaba entre sus brazos, rindiéndose ante sus caricias, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor de su piel de mármol, el probar el delicioso néctar que eran sus labios… lo deseaba… y no sólo era un deseo carnal… no…. Sabía que había algo más… el lo amaba…

- Te amo más que a nada, Mu…

Mientras Mu y la castaña caminaban escaleras arriba, el pelilila estornudo de improvisto.

- Parece que te vas a enfermar… - dijo la chica, mientras se adelantaba.

- Que raro, si yo me siento bien.

- Deberías no tomarte las cosas a la ligera… y menos un resfriado… - su voz sonaba nostálgica - … después veré que te tomes una pastilla para la gripe…

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- quiso saber Mu.

- Cosas mías – una sonrisa forzada se mostró en sus facciones.

Mu supo inmediatamente que no era verdad, pero no pudo preguntar más… si ella no quería contestar, no la podía obligar y punto. Llegaron al Santuario y se adentraron con paso lento, pasando de largo a los guardias.

- Buenos días Mu – saludo, alegre, Shion al verle.

- Buenos días maestro – se arrodillo frente a él.

- Mu, no es necesario tanto formalismo – dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. – Kiki esta en el comedor, ¿nos acompañas?

Mu asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. De pronto, su mirada se desvió hacía un lado. Miro a su acompañante. La castaña estaba toda atontada, con corazones flotando sobre su cabeza, y su mano derecha sujetando su mejilla mientras veía al patriaca Shion - ¿Es que cada día se embellece más, mi Shion-sama? (si, me gusta ¿y que ¬¬?)- se pregunto la chica, lanzado un suspiro. Varias gotitas resbalaron por su cabeza.

Caminaron con dirección al comedor, donde Kiki ya comía de lo que le habían servido los pretorianos….

- Buenos días, señor Mu – saludo Kiki al verlo.

- Buenos días… ¿listo para tus entrenamientos?- pregunto mientras tomaba lugar a un lado de el patriaca.

- Si – dijo con su boca llena de comida.

- No hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación… - corrigió Mu, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa que los pretorianos le sirvieron.

- Si, genial, tu come rico mientras yo me muero de hambre… - se quejó la castaña en un claro tono de sarcasmo. Mu simplemente sonrió. – Iré a dar una vuelta por las casas, ¿puedo? Siempre quise conocer el lugar – dijo con alegría, daba pequeños saltitos sobre si misma.

- Claro – dijo.

- ¿Dijiste algo Mu?- pregunto su maestro. El pelilila sólo negó.

- No, nada… - vio como la castaña brincaba con dirección a la salida del santuario.

- Bueno, bueno… ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?- se puso a pensar- ¡Ah, si! Para este momento, la suerte de Mu ya debió haber escogido a alguien… ¿me pregunto a quienes habrá elegido?- puso una mano en su mentón, intentando concentrarse.

De repente tras de ella apareció el caballero de Virgo, tan altivo como siempre.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto, clavando su azulada mirada en la avellanada de ella.

- Ah… eh… sólo soy… invitada… si eso… este…como quiera ya me iba… adiós – se despidió Aliss, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Shaka, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que hubiera una chica en el santuario, y menos que esta no fuera una amazona, se adentro al santuario.

Imaginó que sería el primero en llegar al comedor… pero, ¡oh sorpresa! El ariano ya estaba ahí, platicando alegremente con el patriaca.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza…

Cuando la castaña por fin se detuvo –cuando llegó al tercer templo-… se tiró en el piso a intentar halar aire y pensar quién sería el dichoso elegido…

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para Mu… - se dijo a si misma mientras se incorporaba y tomaba asiento. Entonces recordó su penoso encuentro con Shaka - ¿Por qué me pudo ver? Se supone que solo Mu puede verme… - se acomodo en posición de loto – Bien… eso no importa ahora. Tengo que saber quien es el elegido… pero, ¿cómo lo encontrare? - lanzó un suspiro - … no pensé que mi trabajo fuera a ser tan complicado… - de pronto comenzó a escuchar paso que se acercaban a donde estaba.

Una de dos: o se ocultaba para que no la vieran o permanecía allí, confiada en que no la verían, para que después ocurriera lo mismo que con Shaka… - ¡Patitas para que las quiero!- se levanto de golpe y se oculto tras un pilar.

Busco con la mirada a quien se avecinaba, para toparse después con el monumental cuerpo de Saga aparecer entre las sombras. De pronto, noto que se quedaba parado, viendo hacia el templo del patriaca. Desde donde estaba, podía sentir los cosmos del patriaca, Shaka y… de Mu… vio como lanzaba un suspiro, el cuál curiosamente le pareció que sonaba al nombre de cierto carnerito, protegido suyo.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa felina. – Te encontré…

Salió del templo de puntitas, evitando cualquier sonido, y al salir del alcance visual del santo de géminis correr como loca hacía el santuario… mientras corría, no evitó lanzar una pequeña risita. – Mu, lo encontré….

Mientras, dentro del santuario, Mu y Shaka platicaban acerca de trivialidades… para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegaran los demás, como de costumbre, para desayunar.

- Kiki… no comas tanto… déjales algo a los caballeros… - regaño Mu.

- Lo siento, Sr. Mu – se tapó la boca y dejó escapar un eructo – Disculpe…

- Si ya terminaste de comer, entonces vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento… si me permiten – se dirigió a shaka y al patriaca, que miraba divertido a un Kiki totalmente apenado.

- ¡Si!

Se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacía la salida, donde se encontró con la castaña, que estaba demasiado agitada…

- ¡Mu!- exclamo, feliz, al verle. De pronto, se tapo la boca al recordad que shaka si podía ver y oírle - Mu – susurró, mientras se escondía en un pilar - ¿Adivina que? Lo encontré…

- ¿A quién?

- ¿Mu? ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto una voz. Volteó su vista hacía el frente y ahí vio al (n/a: guapísimo -) santo de géminis.

- Pues si – contesto. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas – Apenas voy a comenzar el entrenamiento de Kiki…

- ¡Oh! Ya veo – voltea a ver por todos lados - ¿Dónde esta tu aprendiz?

- ¿Eh?- lo busca - ¿A dónde se habrá ido ese muchacho?- y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

La castaña vio como Mu buscaba al chamaco con la mirada desde los escalones de la entrada… en eso sintió una mirada posada sobre ella… lentamente giro la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Saga.

- ¿quién te dejo entrar hasta aquí?- le pregunto una imponente voz.

- ¿Eh? Pues… - rió nerviosamente -… soy invitada en el templo de Aries… si, eso… y vine a desayunar, pero… llegue tarde… si… y…. creo que tengo que avisarle a Mu que estoy aquí y se desesperara al no encontrarme y… y… ¡Adiós! – y corrió escaleras abajo, para llegar con Mu, que ya estaba a pocos pasos del ultimo templo.

- Que extraña chica – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros...

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste?- le pregunto el ariano, mientras seguía buscando al chamaco.

- Saga me detuvo… - Mu le miró, la castaña le dirigió una mirada de "no preguntes".

Entonces, el guardián del primer templo sintió el cosmos de Kiki, el cual estaba en el templo de piscis… ¿Qué haría ahí? Ambos se dirigieron al templo, y se dirigieron al jardín que ahí había… en el estaban Afrodita y su aprendiz, al parecer ya habían dejado de entrenar, y Kiki… los tres tomando un vaso de limonada…

- ¡¡Kiki!- grito Mu - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

- Lo siento Señor Mu… no volverá a pasar…

- ¡oh, vamos Mu! No seas tan exigente con el niño… - habló Afrodita – No puedes evitar que se relacione con otros niños…

Ambos vieron como Kiki y Paul conversaban animadamente, el segundo riendo de algo que había dicho el primero.

La joven veía como, tanto alumnos como maestros, charlaban, no pudo evitar voltear hacia la entrada del santuario… allí vio a Shaka, observando fijamente al pelilila, pero al verse descubierto por la extraña muchacha, se oculto inmediatamente. Esa actitud era característica de… ¡un momento!

- Mmmnn… que raro… ¿Por qué shaka…? No… entonces… ¿y Saga?... – se puso a pensar en todo aquello – No es posible que sean dos los elegidos… es… imposible… o… o será que…

La li oh!

Perdón por la demora de este capitulo… es que… como dice en mi profile… estoy en un estado depresivo -- (pero no se preocupen… eso no me evita continuar con el fic).

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (y que le hayan entendido uu) Por favor dejen review, y a cambio yo les regalo la continuación del fic nn

Besos. Aliss.


End file.
